


Me and My Shadow

by AdorableDimples



Category: Broadway RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pinning, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, backstage sex, dirty talking?, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDimples/pseuds/AdorableDimples
Summary: “Stop all this squirming” Alfie moaned from the friction “this is probably the least I’ve heard you talk in my whole life. If I knew that all I had to do to shut you up was to kiss you, I would have done that years ago”“My constant blathering is part of my charm and one of the reasons you like me” smiled Michael more purposely grinding his ass on Alfie.
Relationships: Michael Ball/Alfie Boe
Kudos: 9





	Me and My Shadow

He could not remember how they came into this predicament. All Alfie could think about at that moment was Michael.

Which, for him, was not far from his usual day dreaming. But what made him sweat and curse internally was their current situation.

He still remembers their latest show, how He was excited to be back on tour with his best friend, to be able to sing and joke freely on the stage. How people screamed and cheered at the end when they retired, pleasantly tired from both the performance and the too much smiling. His facial muscles were not the same anymore, his whole face hurt from all the laughing. He remembers patting Michael’s shoulders then going with him in their dressing room.

He was shocked the moment they entered the room; for a minute he just stared at the unusual picture of them together laughing merrely in the big mirror. Both were smiling from ear to ear, Michael with his adorable dimples and sparkling eyes was talking about some nonsense. 

He could not begin to fathom when he last saw himself so happy. They stumbled into the dressing room together laughing and joking.

Everything after that was a blur.

He was still screaming in his head:” It's impossible, this can’t be happening. He must be jesting… like He always is. He just likes to joke around and see me all flustered and blushing.”

But then he recalled that he was the one who stopped in the middle of the room, turned around and finally silenced his friend by sizing him up and crowding him against the table near the mirror. He was the one who hoisted the bigger man up by the lapel of his coat and breathed in his air, slowly coming closer in a rush of heat. He was the first one who smashed their faces together,lips meeting finally after years of pinning, teeth clinging uncomfortably in the frenzy. An aching need taking place in his body.

The pleasure to finally get what for so long He not even dared to dream about so strong that it sent blistering shock-waves through his body.

There might have been some form of provocation on Michael's part, there always was. He remembers both praise for the performance and scorn for forgetting his verse in one of their favourite songs. In truth He totally blacked out due to the kiss that so naturally came into play from Michael on his temple, he was afraid that he would blush in front of everyone. The shame was sharper when he forgot his line and Michael jested about the power of his kisses on Alfie. He didn’t know until now how true that statement was. 

But aside from those teasing words and normal mockery, Michael followed his lead. After his initial surprise his free hand wrapped around Alfie’s neck to grip his hair and better mold their lips together. He was busy opening his mouth more to Alfie’s tongue and expertise, while arching into the wandering hands of the other man which left a trail of fire behind their wake.

Alfie’s head was foggy, he could not think straight. He feared to not be in his right mind , but then again it all felt too right to be bad, he was sure of his decision. These were his plain feelings finally coming into the light. 

The feeling he felt many years ago with his wife and past lovers, but then again it was never like the rush of warmth or excitement that came at the thought of Michael. All the shows and events they did and still do together. Always so close that he could taste and feel it but not enough to let him bask in it.  
That changed tonight.

The adrenaline, the heat, the need to be close to every part of him no matter the cost. The warmth that radiates from his body and smile. 

Love changes everything indeed.

Instead of going back to his lonely hotel room waiting for the bus to take him to their next tour location, Alfie decided to be selfish for a change. Now there was only the fervent need to pull Michael closer and to embrace him. To kiss him some more and to breathe him like the oxygen he has always been. Because for how cringy and stupid it sounded he was able to breathe much more freely with him beside, he would never admit it to anyone. It had taken several years and some more to admit it only to himself.

All rational thought left Alfie when Michael shifted again and propped himself on the table near the mirror still trailing his hands into Alfie’s hair to grasp them in euphoria.

Alfie’s hands moved on Michael's body, groping and touching; one came to rest on his waist while the other stood on his rib cage listening to Michael's strong pulse. Albeit maybe the pulse it was able to feel was just his own for how nervous and excited he was. As He squeezed a bit harder on his waist Michael moaned and the sound from his throat echoed back out Alfie’s own mouth.

The thought that all this could have been staged by Michael crossed Alfie’s mind but it left as soon as it entered. Michael was a good actor and an amazing singer but this was a performance he could -and mostly he would not, put on. 

This was no act.

The way he whimpered in their kiss, the way he trembled and had to lean on the make-up table for support. Nevertheless he was an active participant in the kiss, keeping the pace but somehow still managing to keep smiling through it even when it turned into something deeper and far more desperate. The way one of his hand roamed Alfie’s smaller frame and pressed desperately under his jacket to grasp at his shoulder.

The kiss broke, they locked eyes; Michael’s sparkly ones with Alfie’s slightly nervous ones, the latter trying to read his friend's current thoughts.

Alfie, remembering that they just finished a show and were still in the dressing room, attempted to move away from the other man to right himself and make some generic excuse. 

“Where are you going now?” Michael didn’t release his hold on Alfie’s body and laughed a bit. He tried to carry the smaller man again on him and sandwich his body between the desk and the other very warm, very hard body. 

Michael seemed unperturbed by the prior events, but to a second glance a trained eye could spot the subtle hints of tension and the faint tremble in his body. Moreover the smile was not the same he had 2 minutes ago when they stumbled into the room, it was slightly crooked and the dimples were almost gone.

Alfie’s eyes wavered between Michael’s kiss swollen, red lips and his sky-blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. 

“You should look at yourself now.” softly said Alfie coming again closer, he grabbed the other man’s waist and spun him around so that they could both gaze into the mirror. 

The picture they painted was better than he thought. Where before they both were disheveled only by the show, now their plump and moist lips told another story. Their jackets askew,their pupils full blown, his hair in more disarray than normal, and most importantly there was a weird fold in Michael’s trousers that was definitely not there before.

“Yes, now you can see for yourself how lewd you look” Alfie breathed near the other’s neck feeling him shudder. He embraced Michael from behind and crowded him against the table, pushing until the man was compelled to fold himself on the desk.

Michael squealed as Alfie tightened his grasp on his waist, he put his hands in front of him so that he could raise his head and look at Alfie's reflection in the mirror. He suddenly blushed realising the position he was in, his backside was pressed near Alfie’s groin and he could feel a telltale hardness there. 

“Where is my little shy Al and what did you do to him?”laughing a bit breathlessly Michael tried to find a better position which didn’t strain his muscles and didn’t feel uncomfortable for his thighs pressed into the table.

“Stop all this squirming” Alfie moaned from the friction “this is probably the least I’ve heard you talk in my whole life. If I knew that all I had to do to shut you up was to kiss you, I would have done that years ago”

“My constant blathering is part of my charm and one of the reasons you like me” smiled Michael more purposely grinding his ass on Alfie.

With a grunt Alfie ceased Michael’s movements by pinning him more closely to the table, one hand on his hips, the other tailing close to Michael’s erection.

“I do not know how I didn’t think that you will be loud also in this” 

“I usually am…” swallowed Michael,”...but only when I’m enjoying myself”

Alfie pressed his hand against his pants, stroking him very slowly through the fabric while Michael gasped and arched against his friend's body.

“Finally now you can see that I can get some kind of wood in my pants. And you like this.”

“Yeah,” Alfie said, kissing gently behind Michael’s ear just to see him tremble through the mirror, “I really do like this.”

“But you know what I’d love even more?” whispered Alfie, “You, now, facing this mirror and watching just how gorgeous you look when I fuck you.”

Alfie was able to feel the full body shudder that wrecked Michael’s frame for how close he was to him. As an afterthought he added “ You can be as loud as you want, but be careful, someone could come in at any second to investigate the sounds, we are still in a dressing room.”

“I’m serious, where did you hide this side of you Mister Alfie? All pushy and needy, I like it.” Michael arched in Alfie’s embrace, his voice rough “We have to be quick about it.”

All Alfie managed was a distracted sound, then he opened Michael’s pants and sneaked his hand inside to wrap it around Michael’s cock. In the mirror, Michael could see himself, a blush spread from his chest to his neck and face, his eyes dark and wide. Then he exhaled with a stuttering moan when Alfie's fingers stroked his cock,lovingly tracing along a vein from the base to the tip of it.

He could not meet his lover's face in the mirror now. A half laugh, half despairing moan escaped from his red lips. Alfie would remember that sound for a very long time, it rang as sweet as music to his ears. 

It was impossible for him to look away from the scene, Michael was tring both to rut into his hand and get closer to him, his body was pulled in two directions. 

He was panting and near his face the mirror was fogged, he turned to look at Alfie’s eyes and the hunger in them stole what little breath he had still left in himself. 

“You enjoy watching yourself. Now,” Alfie sped his hand on Michael,” do not lie to me.”

“Ah- Alfie,” Michael managed between gasps. Alfie’s hand found his chin and tipped it upward to keep him staring at his groin’s reflection as Michael fucked his fist. His own mouth kissing near Michael’s nape, his breath was far from measured, coming in heavier, thicker as he panted near the other man’s ear.

“What are you thinking now? You are not talking.” Alfie murmured quietly. He was provoking him, like always, but he also loved how Michael was unable to keep his mouth shut. 

Michael’s knees shook and with great effort their gaze interlocked while Michael moaned more loudly than before. 

“I’m thinkin-Ah”, Michael panted,” that our roles have been reversed because it seems that you can’t shut up enough time to fuck me. It seems suddenly that you love-” Michael stopped abruptly as Alfie started to gently touch the tip of Michael’s cock to spread the wetness from the crown to the whole area. Now the movement was much easier and sloppier, with each stroke Alfie twisted a bit his wrist to graze gently the underside. 

“What were you saying?”Alfie continued sounding very smug.

“Oh- I absolutely hate you Mister Boe” squirmed Michael putting an unnecessary emphasis on the “Mister”. “Two can play the game of teasing my dear friend” said roughly Michael unfastening his disheveled shirt to let it gape open to Alfie hungry stare.

The whole expanse of Michael’s chest was now bared to Alfie’s hands and eyes, he let them roam over the hair at the center, then he concentrated his focus on the two little nubs still almost covered by the clothes.  
Michael continued to stare directly at Alfie as one of his hands moved and circled a nipple, playing a bit with it for show,grazing it with his thumb,pinching it, applying some pressure with his nails until the little nub was even harder and redder. 

“You know you can just fuck me here.”All the while Michael made a show of baring his throat to Alfie and sighing in bliss, moaning softly his name.

Michael tried to get up by grabbing Alfie’s cropped hair and moving his head towards his neck where, still watching each other, Alfie began to mouth and suck. Surely there already could be seen angry red splotches where his neck met his shoulder. 

“No one should look like this. It should be illegal.”

“Are you complaining now Mister Boe?” laughed breathlessly Michael.

“Of course no.” answered Alfie, groaning as finally he moved away to work open his own pants while Michael busies himself with his jacket, shirt and let his trousers pool down his calves.

“Is this only for me? Am I the only one allowed to enjoy the sight of me fucked by you?” Michael turned around confronting Alfie head on,” Or is it maybe that you also want to watch me watch myself as you fuck me?”

“You make no sense, God” Alfie laughed overwhelmed, kissed him hard just because he could, slid his hands again on Michael’s hips, caressing his sides. He turned the man and pushed him against the mirror another time, with enough force that Michael had to reach out and put one hand on the table and one on the wall.

"Come on..."

One of Alfie’s hand wandered to Michael’s butt. As he squeezed it, both he and Michael moaned in unison, then Alfie looked up to find the older man grinning sardonically at him.  
"You really want me, you really like me, don't you? I still can’t bel-"

"Shut up, Michael,” Alfie tightened his fingers for a moment, “Just, stop laughing and smirking, as if you do not want me-”

“Oh, but I’ve never said that I didn’t.”

Michael leaned forward, spreading his legs as wide as they could with his pants still pooled around his ankles. Alfie wanted to retort in some way, but at the scene he just breathed out a half-strangled moan.

This was going to be a picture he will treasure in his mind for all his remaining life, Michael bent over the dressing table in such a shameless way. And the view from the mirror was just sinful.  
"Always the show-off," Alfie scoffed, but there was roughness in his voice, a dark hunger as he kept staring at Michael in the mirror.

“This reminds me, have you come here prepared or was this a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing?” said Michael, “of course I have stashed here some condoms and lube for this, but I expected this much sooner.” 

“Of course you keep condoms and lube in the dressing room” 

They looked at each other for another awkward moment until Michael scoffed “They are in the second little drawer on the left near my station.”

Alfie mumbled a thanks and started off to get the items. As soon as he got them he returned to his prior position and started to caress again Michael’s sides fondly.  
"You're so hot." It escaped him without thought, he could see Michael beaming at him and silently laughing in the mirror as his whole frame shook against him.

“Of course I am, and I'm here all for you." There always was that mischief in Michael’s eyes and his smile, showing his adorable dimples.

"Now please can we continue? Mister Boe you seemed so sure before, have you lost your nerve?” Michael moved to feel again Alfie’s erection right where he wanted it, near his cheeks. “Now, as I can see you lost nothing, you still want this as bad as me, so what is keeping you from taking what you want? Come on and fuck me.”

Alfie snorted and then ran a hand over Michael's ass again, just to tease the warm skin until Michael pushed against him with impatience. 

“Come on, we have been here for a while, someone is bound to come and look for us any minute now. Just- Ah,fuck- Mister Boe come on- ”

Michael broke off with a moan when Alfie pressed against him, his cock slick with cold lube. 

“Ah- come on.”In the mirror, Michael's face shifted from surprise to discomfort to pleasure as he pushed inside.

"Oh, Look at you." Alfie and Michael watched. Michael was splayed on the table and a thin sheen of sweat could be seen glistening on him. They both breathed shallowly, Michael fogging the mirror, whose cool surface was a blessing for his body ragin heat.

Alfie groaned against Michael's hair. For one moment, once he was fully inside, he held still and curved his hands around Michael's hips, his skin wet and hot with perspiration. But the most important thing was that the view was... amazing. Gorgeous. Fuck. He really couldn't look away.

"You may move if you’d like to start for real Mister Boe," moked Michael, gasping for air.”Just please do not come only for the reflection you can see now. Think about how much more you can do that could be reflected.”

"I like watching, yeah, but you must love me watching you, Michael." he murmured and tried to look away, but it was useless, the mirror called to him. He pulled out experimentally and then pushed back inside searching for a rhythm. The movement on the mirror was hypnotic, Michael arched to chase the feeling when he felt Alfie’s cock leave him, and then he whimpered softly as the cock was sheathed again in his warm walls.

It was unbearably beautiful and hot. Alfie kissed and nuzzled lovely at Michael’s neck, his moist lips leaving a trail of fire behind Michael’s ear. He felt goosebumps rise all over his body as Alfie nipped the juncture of his neck and shoulder, tasting salt and sweat. 

"Fuck. Look at yourself Al, if someone could see you now-”

Alfie licked another stripe of skin on Michael’s neck while he arched against him even more, one hand against the mirror, one gripping the table. Alfie groaned and tightened his grip on Michael’s hips until his smug smirk was gone and was replaced by an half-choked moan that sounded suspiciously like Alfie’s name. His nails scrambling on the wood of the desk, leaving little dents in it. 

Alfie still looked in the mirror, watching as Michael's whole frame tensed when Alfie slid deep inside. He couldn't take his eyes away from it. The skin was hot and damp where they met, the smell in the air that of fresh sweat and sex. Michael could not stay silent even now, with his rambling of “harder” and “yes there” or “Alfie”.

"This is for each time you kissed me in public and made a fool of myself in front of all those people.” Alfie gasped, keeping his eyes open to look at the man in front of him. “And for that time in Loose women where you kissed me under that mistletoe, where we almost wrecked the whole studio and I fell.” An especially hard thrust hit Michael dead end on his prostate and he mewled, all coherent speech finally lost.

Alfie set his teeth to his shoulder as Michael trembled and groaned in his arms, eyes half-closed in bliss while the both of them watched in rapture at their reflection.

"Jesus, Michael,” moaned Alfie,a noise from outside surprised them both. Michael suddenly clenched in panic making Alfie moan louder in arousal.

”Just- stay quiet, you are making too much noise.I don’t want to gag you and ruin your voice.” 

“You are the one to talk, I should gag you!” Alfie arrested his trusts and looked at the other man with a warm and hopeless expression, “And stop looking at me like this!” Michael replied covering his flushed face with one hand, peeking through his finger to see Alfie. 

Michael started to move and impale himself on Alfie "Now shut up, Alfie, and fuck me for real." He fisted a hand in Alfie’s hair to draw him close and kiss him. The position was awkward, tomorrow Michael would complain about his constant pains, there will be bruises from his hands on Michael’s hips and from his mouth on his neck. The kiss was messy and wet, teeth clinging in the motion of their bodies, tongues meeting in a frenetic dance.

Alfie wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

"Loud and pushy. Let’s please Mister Ball, shall we?" It was little more than a whisper, but Michael heard it as soon as Alfie started to fuck him again in earnest. He started to moan and arch with every thrust, holding himself on the table to still be seen in the mirror.

Alfie’s arm came around the middle of Michael's chest to help in keeping himself upright,in doing so he also caressed the man’s throat softly and then moved his hand on his mouth and nose to silence his panting.

Muffled moans of Alfie’s name could be heard, that was it, Michael was loud, but also at his complete mercy, that is what Alfie wanted. Everything was perfect, Alfie fucked him harder in the spot that made Michael howl with pleasure. Perfect.

His other hand slid around, past Michael’s hip to rest harmless against his hard and damp cock. He tugged on it while listening to Michael’s moans and felt him tense and arch even further in his embrace, his tongue coming to lick Alfie’s digit and he put two of them in the velvet heat of his mouth.

Alfie quivered when in the mirror Michael tensed, still watching him trying to cover his face, he arched again with his thrust and came with a broken muffled sound. The come hit his stomach and chest, dripping in the trail of dark hair which framed his body. 

The image was so arousing that Alfie didn’t even notice that he was coming until he was. His eyes slid shut in bliss, covering the sinful image of Michael spread before him. 

"Well, nobody came into our room to see whether we are still alive, so kudos to us.” Michael’s slumped form blabbed,”maybe they came and we just didn’t notice.”

Alfie could feel his own heart still racing in his chest as he slipped out of Michael, “Maybe they did, yes, or maybe as a responsible human being I locked the door as soon as we entered before."

“So you did plan this” laughed with humor Michael, his heart racing as much as Alfie’s.

Alfie moved to cast the condom into the trash and to toss to Michael some tissues to clean himself. 

“Thanks” mumbled tiredly Michael, still splayed on the dressing table, watching intently Alfie.

“That was no one night stand I hope,” Michael said,“You are stuck with me now.”

“Well, If I really must. I guess I can keep you for a while more” smiled humorously Alfie, fastening his trousers back on and coming to lean on the table too to kiss his lover again. 

This kiss was unlike the previous ones, there was no urgency or hunger, just a soft and pure press of lips to convey all their bottled up feelings.

"Well do you want to stay here all night or do you want to have sex at the hotel in an actual bed?" Joked Alfie, trying to brush Michael's soft curls away from his face.

"I don't want to." Replied an almost asleep Michael who faced the table.

A hurt expression flashed into Alfie's face "well I didn't mean it like that. We could also not have sex, but I'd like to stay together for a while more."

"Ah- I mean surely I want to come back to the hotel, but first I need to dress and to do that I need to feel my legs again." Blushed Michael, "moreover I want to have sex but first we need a shower."

"What is the point of a shower when we are going to get dirty again mate?" 

"Shower sex?" Michael moved a bit his head to look conspiratorially to Alfie which replied with a firm "shower sex it is".

Alfie helped his lover to stand up and tried to right himself in the mirror,smiling while listening to some dumb thing that now caught Michael's interest.

There was still a long way to go,but for now he felt blessed. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, firstly I meant no harm and I love both Michael and Alfie, secondly English is not my native language so if you found any mistakes I apologise.  
> Let me know what you think, this is the first pwp I've ever pubished or written.


End file.
